Whiskey Wedding Night
by silvergryphon06
Summary: Griffin and Danica have just gotten home after their wedding. A Griffin/OC fluffy lemon one shot.


**Disclaimer: I own not a thing.**

**A/N: Please read and reviews are welcome, but keep in mind this is my first attempt at a fluffy lemonish story. Enjoy!**

"You're not going to need those, you know."

I turned at his quiet words, those soft brown eyes gazing at me with an intensity that didn't seem natural. The wedding had been nice, even sweet; his simple "Yeah" had carried more weight than even the ones I longed to hear. I glanced down at the tools in my hands and I swallowed hard. I almost dared to ask why, almost dared to go past him and tend to my farm. Those whiskey eyes held me, the gentleness replaced with something else, something far older. I wasn't as innocent as I looked. I knew what he really meant. That was one thing about Griffin that I had cherished from the moment I met him. His words, so carefully chosen, held volumes of meaning.

He smiled and it was that sweet one that had endeared him to me;the one that he had given to me when he had the feather in his palm. I remember how dazzling it had been, that smile; how much joy had filled his eyes when I said yes. I never thought I could make someone so happy. The door jamb creaking snapped me back to the present.

He was leaning against the door, arms loosely folded across his broad chest. By the Goddess, but he was sexy. How he had fallen for this farm girl was beyond me. I watched Griffin move towards me and I quickly turned away, desperate for something to keep me from embarrassing myself. I wanted to throw myself into his arms, but I had some pride and a small, niggling desire in the back of my mind that wanted to see him lose some of that carefulness. I wanted him to grab me and take me. But I knew he wouldn't. He would be gentle, because that was just Griffin's way. I bent over and busily put my tools away, hiding my smirk at those thoughts. I could feel his presence behind me, his warm eyes watching. I closed my tool box with a snap and went to find something else to do. I wanted to tease him a little. After all, there's no fun in just surrendering. His big hand caught my smaller one as I made to brush past him. He sighed deeply and pulled me close. My nose met curly chest hair that peeked over his shirt and I had to resist the urge to giggle. I managed to fight it back down, but the grin defeated me. He was so much taller than me that he had to dip his head a bit in order to rest it on top of my blonde hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, privately enjoying the feel of lean muscle and warm male.

"You smell amazing, Danica."

My grin widened, pleased.

"Thank you. You don't smell too bad either."

My reply was muffled by his chest, but his laugh was clear and happy. I pulled back and looked up at that ruggedly handsome face, made even more so by that sweet smile. He was so shy, yet a kind of "sexy older man" aura flowed off of him in waves. The sun was just starting to set and the late day glow made whiskey brown eyes dance. With care, I brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face and then let my fingers trail lightly down his rough cheek. I felt my breathe catch as he leaned down to finally kiss me. It was soft, like a raindrop had fallen against my lips. His mouth slid silkily against mine and I felt a small shiver chase down my back. His hands were warm against me as they explored my curves lazily. He pulled back and blushed, giving me a lopsided smile. Feeling bold, I stood on my tiptoes and quickly kissed him again. He was surprised, but let me do that again and again. I couldn't stop, the taste of his lips was intoxicating.

Each kiss became longer than the last, until I thought I was going to go mad with the fire that was licking low in my belly. I don't know what it was that changed, but the simmering warmth leapt to life and he crushed me to his chest and his mouth crashed onto mine. The rough wood of the wall was hard against my back as he pressed against me, one arm braced against the timber, the other around my waist. His tongue met mine, a velvety dance for control; control that was balancing on a knife's edge. We explored each other, and I told him he tasted like wine and cinnamon. His chuckle rumbled from deep in his chest and I heard him murmur huskily,

"Well, you taste like raspberries." his voice trailed off and I gasped as I felt him breathe a hotly against my neck. His lips were like silk as he grazed my earlobe, then kissed the spot right beneath. I shuddered and tried not to groan, my hands roaming his shoulders and back. He left a trail of blazing kisses down my neck to my collarbone, then back up again. Oh, Goddess, but those kisses made me ache in places that hadn't in years. Impatiently tugging at his shirt, I bit his Adam's apple lightly and kissed my way up to his lips again. He groaned against my mouth and another shiver raced down my back. A wicked thought flashed through my hazy mind and I indulged. I arched my back and rubbed my chest against his, dragging my nails along his back. He made a small sound as he pressed his lips to my neck again, his big hands moving to grip my hips tightly. I thrust them against him, demanding satisfaction. I breathed,

"Griffin…"

That did it. The buckles on my rosy overalls went flying and I was dimly aware of the rest of my clothes being ripped from my body, then falling to the floor. The snap on my bra broke as he tore it away from my chest, then filled his hands with my breasts. His mouth was everywhere, wet and hot, as he tasted my skin. stubble rubbed against my sensitive flesh. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled at his ponytail, none too gently, until his thick mane spilled over his shoulders. He jerked his shirt off and I was delighted by how smooth his skin was. Rough His hips ground against my mound and I whimpered as I felt the large bulge in his jeans. I detangled one of my hands from his hair and wedged it between us to stroke him through the denim. He bucked against my palm and I relished the sensation of power. Griffin lifted me from the wall and moved us to the bed. He laid me down gently on the covers, and then covered my body with his own, his hips nestling between mine. I felt him pull one of my nipples into his mouth and I eagerly arched my back, thrusting my breasts towards him. His tongue swirled around the coral bud and I gasped as he tugged it with his teeth, before moving to the other one. His tongue was sweet torture, causing my body to tighten like a bow string. I wriggled my hips restlessly, feeling wet heat pool between my legs, and fumbled for his belt buckle.

He lifted off me and I was disappointed, but that was forgotten when I got a good look at him. He was muscular, but slim. My eyes followed the lines of his chest, admiring. They dropped down as his hands made quick work of his belt and zipper, the sound a loud hiss in my ears and I suppressed another shudder of anticipation. He pushed down his pants roughly and I felt my eyes widen. He was big; very big. He must have felt my gaze on him, because he hastily lowered himself next to me, hiding his body with the bedspread. I climbed on top of him, straddling his legs. I leaned over his waist and firmly pulled the spread back.

"Danica, please…"

His voice was rough and pleading, but I ignored him for the moment. I placed a soft kiss against his shaft before sliding my tongue along it. His hips jerked upwards and his head fell back, brown waves spilling across my cotton sheets. I repeated the motion, up and down, enjoying him writhing beneath me. I popped the head into my mouth, sucked hard and he shouted my name. Grinning, I pulled as much as I could into my mouth and sucked rhythmically, my head bobbing, his moans feeding my own desire. My hands pumped him in time with my mouth, tongue caressing. I brought him to the brink and then sat back, pleased with myself. His head snapped up and he looked at me with such raw need that I hesitated a moment, satisfaction replaced with excitement . I didn't see his hands snake down and grab my waist. Roughly, he pulled me forward and flipped me over. He entered me with one quick thrust, a move only learned through years of practice. I let out a small shriek and he grunted at how tight I was. Arms trembling, he held still as my body adjusted.

I leaned up and kissed him gently and he returned it, his arms pulling me close to his body. He began to move and we fell into a natural rhythm, old as time itself. He slid in and out, smooth and quick. I felt the ripples of pleasure stretch out and engulf me. I moaned Griffin's name again ands again as I rode my climax. Shuddering and sweaty, I felt myself go limp, languid as a cat. But Griffin wasn't done. My orgasm had only fueled him and he began to pump into me, fast and hard. My eyes closed of their own accord and I relished the feeling of his body inside mine. He buried his face into my neck and I could hear him moan my name as I felt the pulsing of his own peak. His thrusts slowed, then stopped and we simply lied there, joined in the most intimate way. After what seemed like hours, he finally lofted his head, hair falling into his eyes as he looked at me. I gazed back and smiled tenderly. He grinned back and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not bad for an old man, eh?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"You're hardly old, baby."

He cocked his head to the side.

"I think you should always call me that. I like it."

I nodded and then sighed happily as he pulled the sheets over our cooling bodies. I snuggled into this chest, sleep rapidly overtaking my brain. But, right before I completely drifted off, I heard him whisper 'I love you, darlin'. I just cuddled closer, my husband's arms around me and went to sleep with the smell of cinnamon.


End file.
